1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel filler cap adapted to open and close a pouring pipe for guiding fuel poured into a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel tank of a vehicle is mounted with a tank body 20, a pouring pipe 21, a fuel gauge center unit 22 and the like, as illustrated in FIG. 4.
The pouring pipe 21 for guiding the flow of the fuel is equipped at a tip end thereof with a fuel filler cap 23.
In order to pour fuel into the fuel tank 20, a fuel tank door (not shown) formed at a side panel of a rear part of the vehicle is opened, the fuel filler cap 23 is rotated to be separated from the pouring pipe 21.
When the fuel filler cap 23 is separated, a fuel nozzle is inserted into the pouring pipe 21 for fuelling, and when the fuelling is finished, the fuel nozzle is taken out, the fuel filler cap 23 is mounted on the pouring pipe 21 and the fuel tank door is closed thereafter.
However, there is a problem in that, the fuel filler cap 23, after removed from the pouring pipe 21 for fuelling, is being held by a fuel operator or left on a trunk lid of a vehicle due to inconvenience during fuelling, such that, when a proper attention is not given to the fuel filler cap 23, the pouring pipe 21 is not closed by the fuel filler cap 23 and closed only by fuel door, resulting in frequent loss of the fuel filler cap 23.
There is another problem in that, if the pouring pipe 21 is not closed by the fuel filler cap 23, evaporated fuel gas is discharged from fuel in the fuel tank through the pouring pipe 21, causing atmospheric contamination, which is also against the laws.